


Possessive Lovers

by KimJumin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Criminal Psychologist Felix, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Forensic expert Seungmin, Gay Sex, Han Jisung & Lee Felix are Childhood Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Jealous Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Korean Mafia, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Mafia Changbin, Mafia Jeongin, Mafia Woojin, Mafia leader Bang Chan, Mafia leader Lee Know, Magician Hyunjin, Oral Sex, Possessive Bang Chan, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kim Seungmin, Possessive Lee Felix, Possessive Sex, Possessive Stray Kids, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Seungmin likes to tease Jisung, Sort Of, Special Police Jisung, Submissive Han Jisung | Han, Top Bang Chan, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Top Kim Seungmin, Top Kim Woojin, Top Lee Felix, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top Seo Changbin, Top Yang Jeongin | I.N, literally everyone is gay, mafia, tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimJumin/pseuds/KimJumin
Summary: [ Bottom Han Jisung ][ Jisung x Everyone ]Han Jisung aka White Dragon is a specially trained police team leader who is agile and smart. Standing first in the police academy he takes pride in his family history and himself.. but in reality he's quite oblivious to romance.So when, his childhood friend- the two largest mafia group leaders and a few more of them- a magician take interest in the cute squirrel, he doesn't know what to do!!" Jisung, you are mine. No one is allowed to touch you or even look at you. If they do, I'll kill them with my own hands "





	1. ■ Characters ■

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired by S.C.I..!~ 
> 
> It's a Chinese Drama adapted from a BL Novel. It's really good!~

■ **CHARACTERS** ■

_ _

《 Elite Crime Investigation Department/Team 》

● **Han Jisung**

\- Leader of Korean Elite Crime Investigation Department/Team. [ KECI ] better known as ECI.

\- Youngest police officer to enlist and graduate.

\- Also known as White Dragon. [ Secret identity or more like a code name ]

\- Retired Air Force Pilot. ( Rank: Captain )  
\- Always wears white. [ White man ]  
\- Ranked First in Police Academy.  
\- Skipped a few grades in middle school and high school.  
\- Born in the Eighth Generation of Police in the family.  
\- Has cute looks, so it's hard to believe that he's a police officer.  
\- Drives a white limited editioned lambourghini gifted by his elder sister.  
\- Childhood friends with Felix.  
\- Gets into arguments with Felix- most of the times.  
\- Used to call Felix as Hyung when young.  
\- Younger than Felix by two hours.

** ● Lee Felix**

  
\- Deputy leader of the team.  
\- Psychologist counsellor.  
\- Crime profiler.  
\- Doesn't know how to fight.  
\- IQ of 170 or above.  
\- Studied abroad. [ Australia ]  
\- Taller than Jisung.  
\- Elder than Jisung by two hours and loves to rub this fact on the boy's face.  
\- Handsome and smart.  
\- Confused about his own feelings.

\- His family is neighbour-friends with the Han family.  
\- His father is a professor while his mother is a lawyer.  
\- Felix likes cats.  
\- Gets jealous when someone gets close to Jisung.

* * *

  
** ● Kim Seungmin.**

\- Forensic expert. ( One of the top in Korea )  
\- Desk work 《 Off field 》  
\- Cold face and is serious towards his work.  
\- Can eat even during autopsy of bodies.  
\- Likes to analyse Jisung's behaviour.  
\- Finds him interesting.  
\- Likes to touch Jisung.

* * *

  
●** Park Taehyung**.

\- Newest member.  
\- Youngest member.  
\- High IQ. 《 Around 170 》  
\- Cousin of Jisung.  
\- Gets shy and nervous easily.  
\- Taller than Jisung.  
\- Admires and respects Jisung.  
\- Can memorise anything once he's seen or heard it or even smelled it.  
\- Felix is fond of him as a younger brother.  
\- Likes Cleanliness.

* * *

● **Kim Dahyun/Daehyun.**  
  
\- Hacker ( One of the top )  
\- Eats snacks and sweets all the time.  
\- Likes to sleep.

* * *

● **Choi Tzuyu**

\- Sharpshooter. ( The best )  
\- Good at Long distance combat.  
\- Loves make up.  
\- Talks a lot.  
\- Eats snacks.. a lot.  
\- Doesn't object Jisung's orders.

* * *

  
  
** ● Kim Yugyeom**

\- Tallest in the group.  
\- Partner in crime of Bambam.  
\- Respects Jisung the most.  
\- Shy and nerd.  
\- The strongest in the group.

* * *

● **Bhuwakul Bambam**  
  
\- Lazy.  
\- Likes Yugyeom.  
\- Partner in crime with Yugyeom.  
\- Social butterfly.  
\- Smirks a lot.  
\- Likes to tease everyone.

* * *

  


_ **Mafia gangs.** _

_ **《 Black Ace 》** _

●** Bang Chan**

\- Better known as Chan.  
\- Mafia leader of Black Snake.  
\- Loves violence but co-works with the police.  
\- Has a younger sister named Lucy.  
\- Hates Minho.  
\- Dislikes anyone betraying him.  
\- Trusts his group members.  
\- Is confident all the time.  
\- Can disguise himself well.  
\- Learned different types of combats.

* * *

● **Yang Jeongin**

\- Deputy leader of Black Ace.  
\- Sharpshooter/ Hacker.  
\- His innocent looks can fool anyone.  
\- Wears a black mask over his lower face.  
\- Likes peace.  
\- Loves sweet things.  
\- Admires Jisung since he's pretty and smart.

* * *

● **Kim Woojin**

\- Healer/Doctor of the group.  
\- Sighs a lot.  
\- Is one of the most capable doctors.  
\- Has studied forensic studies.  
\- Can be carefree.  
\- Observes more than taking action.  
\- Stronger than he looks.

* * *

* * *

**《** **BLACK TRAP 》**

● **Lee Minho**

\- Better known as Lee Know.  
\- Hates Chan.  
\- Leader of Black Trap.  
\- Finds Jisung attractive.  
\- Flirts a lot.  
\- Doesn't do anything illegal.. sort of.  
\- Owns firearms.. 《 many 》legal or illegal.

-Likes to flirt.

* * *

● **Seo Changbin**

\- Deputy leader of Black Smoke.  
\- Cold and ruthless.  
\- Thinks love is a waste of time.  
\- Always wears black.  
\- Dislikes police.  
\- Likes Cleanliness.

-Hates woman. ( b'coz of his childhood past )

* * *

《 Magician 》

● **Hwang Hyunjin**

\- Magician.  
\- Stronger than he looks.  
\- Likes to tease Jisung.  
\- Rich background.  
\- Taller than Jisung.  
\- Loves skinship especially with Jisung.  
\- Loves to see Jisung blush.  
\- His uncle was a magician but later turned into an artist and disappeared.

................................................

  
Other characters

● **Bang Lucy**

\- Younger sister of Chan.  
\- Age : 7  
\- Admires Jisung as if he were a god.  
\- Prefers Jisung over her own brother. ( which Chan finds ridiculous )  
\- Smart for her age.

* * *

● **Lee Minhee**

\- Younger sister of Minho.  
\- Age : 8  
\- Likes handsome and pretty men.  
\- She's strong..for an 8 year old.  
\- Hates police.

* * *

  
  
** ● Han Jimin**

\- Elder sister of Jisung.  
\- Protective of him.  
\- Can fight anyone who tries to hurt Jisung.  
\- Has many businesses. ( that Jisung doesn't know of )  
\- Studied abroad. ( U.S and Italy )

* * *

● **Han Jiyong**

\- Elder brother of Jisung.  
\- Can bite off anyone's head who gets close to Jisung, if they have intentions to hurt his brother.  
\- Works as a entrepreneur and producer. Has many businesses and is very popular.  
\- Studied abroad. ( U.K and Japan and Australia )

* * *

  
  
  



	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung is the leader of the KECI Team!~  
Felix joins in!~  
Seungmin joins in too!~
> 
> ( just read.. don't pay attention to all that I wrote above ) 
> 
> Warning : There will be curses here and there since it's a crime fic sorta, don't tell me I didn't warn ya..!~

  
  
Yugyeom and Bambam, both walked inside the police headquarters with confusion written on their faces. They stared at a group of people crowding the notice board.

" Something issued by Chief Park Sir? " Bambam questioned to himself as he turned his head towards Yugyeom, since he was tall he would be able to see the notice without any problem.

" Hm. A new investigation team which surpasses all the previous units and teams. KECI..and the leader would be Sir Han. "

" ... " It took both of them a few moments to realise that their team leader- Sir Han would be leaving them to join some new team.  
  
" HAN SIR!!! " The two screamed as they ran towards the elevator. The rest of the policemen blinked in surprise and shock as the two ran.

" Did something happen to the White Dragon? " The Crime department employee spoke.  
  
" I don't think so..I saw him yesterday night. He looked healthy as ever " The Economics Department employee spoke.

They pressed no.5 floor as they continued screaming about how Han couldn't leave them since he was their leader.

Meanwhile, a white lambourghini was parked at the front of the headquarters in Seoul- a man dressed in white suit walked out of it. No one would believe that he was a Policeman- he looked more like an actor or a kpop star.

" Han Jisung " Jisung turned around, his eyebrow twitched at the sight. Another man dressed in a navy blue long coat with inner white turtleneck and a small frown on his face. He looked handsome as it was but also taller than before.

" Lee Felix " Jisung mumbled beneath his breath as he looked at the other man who just came out of the taxi.

" Hello there, Lix " Jisung forced a smile on his face as he leaned on his car.

Felix face was scrunched in slight irritation as he stared at Jisung and his car.

" How has no one complained against you when you drive a non official car and not the police car? " Felix crossed his arms.

" It's not an unofficial car. It was gifted by my elder sister and this is faster than those police cars " Jisung shrugged as he started walking inside with Felix trailing behind him.

" I can't believe you " Felix muttered followed by a scowl.

* * *

At the 11th floor

Jisung and Felix, both were stuck to the corners of the lift to stay away from each other.

The elevators door opened as Felix walked out first followed by Jisung, the people on the eleventh floor froze as they watched the duo walk out together.

The forensic door opened as Seungmin walked out in his white doctor coat and white synthetic gloves covered his hands.

" Damn..it's the three ghosts! " Dahyun whispered to herself. Bambam and Yugyeom gulped, they received the appointment letters later on after their wailings had finished.

" That's so scary..." Taehyung whispered.

" I know right " Tzuyu mumbled.

KECI had a simple structure, a main hall for meetings with desks for the other members, two cabins- one for Jisung and one for Felix, a forensic autopsy room for Seungmin to perform his work.

The eleventh floor was reserved only for them as it was previously known for it's autopsy and medical floor. No one dared to come up here unless it was the doctors or the autopsy experts.

Kim Seungmin, known as one of the best autopsy and forensic experts, carries a scalpel in his coat which everyone is scared of. Especially when he smiles.

" Alright. KECI. I'm Han Jisung, Your team leader " The 21 year old male introduced himself and smiled at them.

" Sir " Everyone except for Seungmin and Felix bowed, Jisung nodded at them. Felix stood next to Jisung and smiled at them.

" I'm the Deputy leader, Lee Felix. Glad to work with all of you " Felix smiled.

" Everyone else knows each other, right? "

" Park Taehyung, Fresh out of Police Academy, he's a genius and my cousin " Jisung introduced the boy, who smiled at them shyly and bowed.

" Good. Now that you know each other.. let's get onto work. "

" Chief Park Sir left a huge pile of files on your desk, Sir Han "

" Eh? " Jisung nodded and walked towards his cabin.

" These are all the 10 and 20 year old files, does he want us to solve these? " Jisung mumbled under his breath, Seungmin watched the young leader sigh.

" I'll help you since I've nothing to do " Seungmin spoke as Jisung flinched and turned around to pout.

" You scared me.." He mumbled and sat down on his white rolling chair. Seungmin sat across from him, while Felix was out in the meeting room chatting with the other team members. He hadn't known them the most, so he wanted to know them more.

" Did I, scare the oh so great White Dragon? " Seungmin smirked as Jisung huffed and avoided eye contact instead passing half of the pile of files towards Seungmin.

" These cases are really famous ones which were left unsolved. Like this one, it happened in the year I was born "

" The kindergarten case? Only six out of 20 survived. The rest were brutally killed as a part of some kind of ritual "

" I know right. The earlier force wasn't able to find out who the killer was... so the case was closed. "

" Well, there's another case where the people died from hallucinations. They saw unreal things as if they were real. It happened during a magic show. The killer wasn't caught as there was no evidence. "

" That's so crazy.." Jisung mumbled. Seungmin stared at the boy and let out a small smile.

" Hm. You're right but this is all about how their mind works "

" Another case, it's related to the gangs here. Black Trapace, they separated years later after the killing spree ended. Black Ace and Black Trap- the two groups which are currently popular "

" Chief ordered for us to finish atleast 3 cases in 12 weeks otherwise, everyone has to clean all the toilets " Seungmin smirked as Jisung shivered.

For Seungmin, Jisung was an interesting body- personality wise and behaviour wise too. The boy was unpredictable..at times.

" That's so cruel " Jisung stood up and picked up the two files before moving towards the third file which was in Seungmin's hands.

" Come on.. let's go " Jisung still avoided any eye contact even as Seungmin stood up and pulled at the file that Jisung was trying to snatch away from him.

Jisung went tumbling into Seungmin's chest and gasped. His hands held onto the shirt which Seungmin wore underneath while Seungmin's hands steadied his balance by holding Jisung's waist.

" Let's go.. Han- sir or is the Great Genius Jisung so flustered that he wants me to help him?~ " Jisung turned red as he backed away from Seungmin and huffed again. He snatched the third file from the doctor and quickly made his way towards the door.

Seungmin chuckled as he watched the flustered squirrel dash out into the meeting room.

....

  
" They are starting the investigation of my father's death again? Tch how troublesome "

The white blinds covered the beautiful view of the city from the top, the man held a glass of wine in his right hand while the left had a black gun in it's hold.

" Why are you so worked up? " Woojin asked from where he sat on a black leathered couch, a lazy smirk on his face.

" Not worked up. It'll be annoying. They ask the same questions again and again. "

" I'll handle them and you can just do your own thing " A tall man spoke as he crossed his arms.

" Will do. I'm busy anyways "

" Yah, Jeongin ah! Bring me some more wine! " Woojin's smirk didn't waver even as the tall man glowered down at him with an unpleased expression.

" Do it yourself. It's right in front of you and I'm not your servant " Jeongin spoke in a monotone and no expression face.

" Ay~ this kid! I raised you and this is what I get?! " Woojin scowled before shaking his head and pouring wine for himself.

" Does it even matter? Plus it was more like Chan hyung raised me "

" Hm. Jeongin's right, Woojin. I saw him first and started his training. " The man holding the glass of wine chuckled as his stare turned cold towards a man at the centre of the room.

" Quick kill " Chan muttered as he shot the man who kneeled at the centre of the room.

" Such a pity. He was a good fighter but he just had to become a mole " Chan tilted his head and pointed his gun towards the men in black coats with a cold and stern expression.

" Know your places or else you know what are the consequences of defying or betraying me. " Chan spoke as he stood up and placed his gun back inside his coat. Jeongin could see the men shivering in fear and nodding hastily.

" Y-yes Sir! " They all quoted together.

" Chan, you're leaving for Hong Kong tomorrow. Take care of yourself, you ass " Woojin chuckled as Chan glared at the man on the couch before walking out of the room with a few men following behind him.

As soon as the blonde man was out of the room and their sights everyone, except Jeongin and Woojin sighed in relief. It was difficult to even breathe in front of the Black Ace leader.

" Clear this shit " Jeongin ordered as he sat down beside Woojin. The elder rose an eyebrow and took a sip of his wine.

" You're using a lot of bad words these days " Woojin noted.

" Duh. I'm learning them from you all guys. Got used to hearing them since I was 5. What'd you expect, asshole? " Woojin did not expect that. His eyes widened in shock before turning normal and a chuckle left his mouth.

" Mm. You've grown up " Woojin fixed his red coat and stood up, placing the glass on the table.

" Get ready for tomorrow. It's going to be one hell of an investigation "

" Why? "

" Coz it's under the new team, KECI. I heard their leader is fiesty, he even has the name - White Dragon "

" Hm? I'll do some research on him " Jeongin mumbled.

....

" Are you sure... that... He's the leader? " Both Woojin and Jeongin deadpanned at the scene, especially at the supposedly leader of the police team.

Han Jisung aka White Dragon was different than they'd expected.

Their expectations- A strong, bulky man with a scary face and good body, taller than them and intimidating.

The reality they saw - A cute squirrel like man with a cute face and plump cheeks, silky smooth hair with a small stature and height- basically he didn't look like a Policeman - more like an actor or korean pop idol star.

" Excuse me? " Jeongin started as he entered the KECI interrogation room. The interrogation room was spacious with a single table and three chairs inside it- a one way mirror window through which the opposite side of the room could watch the interaction.

" Come in. I'm Han Jisung, the leader of the KECI and I suppose you are the infamous I.N- first hand man of your boss and the most loyal of course "

" Oh? Seems like Han-ssi knows a lot about me " Jeongin smirked.

" That's for you to find out. Anyways this is Felix, he's the psychologist doctor here and he'll be with me during the interrogation. " Jisung spoke as he gestured for Jeongin and Woojin to sit down in front of him. One more chair was brought for the mafia members.

" Where's your boss? " Felix asked after a moment of silence.

" Flying high somewhere "

" Oh~ Everyone in this room knows that you two are the most closest and loyal to your leader. So you'd know his location quite well ~ " Jisung spoke as his lips curled into a mocking smile. Jeongin had to admit, this boy was pretty smart.

" Well then, since you know so much about us.. why bring us here..? "

" To talk about things "

" How was the relationship between your leader and his father? "

" Now now, are you suspecting our leader? " Woojin lazily smirked as his eyes locked onto the white dressed man.

" Who knows. " Jisung rose an eyebrow as his eyes shone with amusement.

" To answer your question, their relationship was quite complicated but it seemed fine. Our leader's father trained him to be the best and not show any expressions "

" A perfect killing machine " Felix mumbled, Jisung nodded at him and turned his attention back at Jeongin.

" Yes, he was trained since he was 3 by his father. His father died as a result of consuming alcohol in large number. That's all "

" Why did Black Acetrap separate? " Jisung questioned.

" That's something I refuse to answer "

" Okay, who's your leader? "

" CB97 "

" Someone who's initial name is C-B and they were born in the 97 year " Jisung noticed the mafia duo, slightly surprised at Jisung's conclusion.

" Hm, well, tell me..what kind of person was CB's father like? " Jisung stood up, moving behind Jeongin's chair as he spoke.

" Was he a good person? " Jisung leaned over Jeongin's shoulder and whispered in his ear. The younger male felt shiver go down his spine, but then, the white clothed man moved away and smirked down at him.

" Did he have enemies? "

" Yes, well it's quite common in the business "

" He didn't get along with Lee Minhyung, right? " Jisung whispered bending down between the two. Woojin chuckled as he watched Jisung on a closer level.

" He hated him "

" So much that he could kill him right? " Jisung smirked when he received no reply.

" Maybe the two bosses killed each other in jealousy.. or territory disputes? Did someone do something they weren't supposed to do? " Jisung tilted his head and went back to recline in his own seat.

" Maybe it was your leader who killed them. " Felix was observing the two quietly, he noticed their body language, even the slightest motion of their eyebrows or mouth didn't go unnoticed.

Felix didn't know why but he felt a nerve when one of the two mafia members- Woojin - specifically wouldn't stop staring at Jisung. Discreetly or straightforwardly.

He glanced at Jisung, only to find him questioning Jeongin and Woojin casually as if Woojin wasn't eyefucking him.

He clenched his jaw and glared at Woojin with all that he could.

  
.......

Jeongin sighed as he entered the black car waiting for them along with Woojin.

" He's really smart "

" And hot " Woojin smirked.

" I mean.. did you even see him? He's just so cute when he starts speaking " Woojin chuckled and reclined back.

" Hyung..You're acting like a perv again. I don't even know why Chan hyung keeps you with him.. Oh right Coz you are the only doc we have " Jeongin chuckled as Woojin hit his arm lightly.

" BRAT "

* * *


	3. Chapter Two

Changbin scrunched up his nose in disgust under the black surgical mask that he wore to cover his mouth and nose. He could feel hatred flowing in his veins at the mention of the word *_Police_*. It was true, he disliked them and hatred was a strong word but his feelings towards the Police were somewhat similar.

" Second Lord, what shall we do? " One of the underlings asked as he bowed towards the second leader- the one who's in charge when the first leader is away or busy.

Lee Know the leader of the Black Trap Mafia group was currently in Malaysia regarding some kind of meeting- he said.

" [We.are.not.going](http://We.are.not.going). " Changbin hissed as everyone flinched, they just knew exactly how much the black haired male hated the uniform ones.

" Shall we call them here? " Jin asked, their best sharpshooter and communication skills expert.

" No. I don't want this place to be discovered. Don't forget this, we're still on bad terms with the police force "

" How about the warehouse area no.34 ? Since there are no dealings today, it should be alright. " Haneul suggested. He was their doctor and medical expert.

" Yeah. It's been almost a week since you've dealed on that side. It should be fine " 

" Fine, call those fuckers tomorrow at the same location mentioned, sharp 9 pm "

" Nocturnal Changbin's gonna attack ~ " Haneul chuckled. Since he was elder than both Changbin and Lee Know- he was allowed to call the two by their names. Another thing was that he'd known the two since a young age.

" Hyung. Not now " Changbin clicked his tongue and stood up straight from the desk he was leaning on.

" Black Ace's second leader and doctor went to their police headquarters today. They seemed pretty much normal except Woojin seemed a bit off "

" Hm. Well they work with the forces sometimes.. so it's alright for them to move in and out. It's not the same for us "

" Yes, Sir! " Everyone bowed as Changbin walked out.

" Phew! That was scary "

" Yeah..I could feel Changbin's death aura around him " Haneul chuckled. Jin nodded in agreement.

..

Time ticked as everyone got to work, from scanning the files to jotting down important notes to hacking into the suspects files. Everything they could do, they did.

Jisung looked down at his file with slightly furrowed eyebrows, he then looked back up at the person in front of him before sighing and closing the file.

" What is it, Seungmin? " Jisung asked as he reclined in his seat and watched the taller man smirk at him.

" Nothing " He replied and leaned his hand on the glass table with his head propped up on it as he kept on staring at Jisung.

" Then, why are you wasting your time? " Jisung asked as he picked up another blue coloured file.

" I am not " Seungmin replied as he continued staring- Jisung could feel his cheeks warming up at the intense stare. He stared back into Seungmin's eyes- they were dark and hypnotising. Jisung didn't know why but he couldn't pull away - he couldn't turn away from those piercing eyes as if Seungmin froze him at place.

" I am not wasting my time. I'm merely watching a human being in his normal life " Seungmin spoke as he stood up and pulled the chair beside Jisung.

He sat down and turned Jisung's chair to face him, without breaking the eye contact.

" So, Jisung. Tell me, who's your favourite person here on this floor? " Jisung looked troubled as many options passed through his head.

His favourite was probably- Taehyung. The kid didn't create any trouble and helped him a lot with the cases. Unlike the rest, who had their own problems and all. Felix was out of the question, sure, Jisung was fond of him even if they argued a lot but he wasn't his favourite just yet.

" Taehyung "

Something flashed by Seungmin's eyes for a second before he held Jisung's hands in his own and intertwined them.

" Who cares for you the most on this floor? " Seungmin whispered as Jisung tried to look away. He couldn't take the piercing eyes- they looked like they were staring into his soul.

" Who..uh..um..who..yeah..well.. I don't know " Jisung shook his head slightly. Just when Seungmin was about to ask another question, the door opened and Felix walked in with a slight frown on his face.

" What're you two doing? Focus on the case, we've no time for chit chat " Felix crossed his arms as he glared at Seungmin. Jisung broke his eye contact when Seungmin turned away to face Felix, he sighed and stood up- bringing his hands to his own and with a wave he walked out.

Jisung was still in a daze, he could feel his jelly legs coming back to life and his hands warm like his face. Felix couldn't help but scowl at the effect Seungmin left on his childhood friend .

" Yah, Jisung. Focus on the case "

Felix walked in front of Jisung and crossed his arms, he bend down at an eye level with Jisung before raising an eyebrow at the way the white dressed man was turning red. Jisung was still flustered with the way Seungmin managed to freeze his mind and body in place, he looked away from Felix and opened the file again.

" Y-yeah..I'll do that " He whispered but Felix wasn't convinced. He sat in front of Jisung and started shuffling through his own files- which was half of Jisung's files.

" Felix. Do you think..Seungmin can hypnotise? " Jisung asked after a beat of silence before shaking his head at his own internal thoughts.

" Forget it. I'm babbling nonsense " Jisung waved his hand as if dismissing the topic.

" It is possible for Seungmin to hypnotise someone if and only if he's learnt an expert level of psychology. Also, it's not possible to hypnotise you. " Felix spoke the last sentence beneath his breath.

" Huh? What do you mean by it's not possible to hypnotise me? " Jisung asked as he turned his chair to face Felix.

" Let's just say that you've nothing up here!~ " Felix smirked as Jisung huffed at the elder and looked away angrily.

" How funny..hearing something like this from someone so weak in strength " Jisung rolled his eyes and for some reason Felix felt annoyed by the action more than the words.

" You..! How dare you question my abilities! " Felix narrowed his eyes into a glare as he stared at Jisung.

Jisung blinked innocently.

" Do I?~ oh well, it doesn't matter, right? I mean, you can't fight- that's a given. You don't carry your gun around either - "

" How do you know that? Did you molest me or something? " Felix gaped at the man in front of him.

Jisung rolled his eyes and looked at the psychologist before shaking his head, he didn't even know how Felix jumped to such conclusions.

" Nah. I didn't need to molest you, I figured that one out. The guns are there for you to protect yourself..carry them next time. " Jisung said as he sighed.

" You mean through your hawkeye? I don't carry a gun because I still give lectures at the university and it could be dangerous carrying a gun around with me " Felix replied.

Jisung could only puff his cheeks and look down at his files, he knew that Felix was stubborn but he was too.

" Well, then stop those lectures! The students attend just because you are handsome! I mean you must have more females than male students, right? ~ " Jisung smirked as he noticed Felix's face darken. The elder stood up and slammed his hands on Jisung's desk before storming out of the cabin.

" Oh? Did I say something wrong?~ " Jisung chuckled as he well knew what affected Felix.

  
.....

  
" Han- sir! The Black Trap team agreed for the interrogation but they said it would occur at their choice of location "

" You shouldn't go alone, Han Sir..! " Tzuyu was worried for the younger male.

" It could be a trap.. for all that we know! "

" We have no choice since we need the information. Also, their current leader, Lee Know is one of our prime suspects and a victim, too. " Jisung explained as he leaned on the desk of Yugyeom. The taller male nodded at the information- no doubt agreeing with their leader - who had leaded him for almost a whole year since his retirement from the Air Force.

" Isn't Lee Know in who knows where? " Bambam asked as he eyed Jisung.

" He is but we're gonna interrogate the second leader and the second in command, the black leader aka Changbin. "

" Sir Han, why is he called as the black leader? " Taehyung asked. He was new to all this- so of course he won't know.

" He's called as the Black leader because well, he's always active in the dark meaning at night and he's always wearing black clothes. He hates the police though- everyone in the world who has heard about him knows that " Jisung shrugged.

" Woah. So wait.. You're gonna meet that man who hates the police?! " It sounded ridiculous to Taehyung, who knows what that man would do to his role model and the others.

" Don't worry about it, I'm going with him. Whether he likes it or not " Felix said as he patted Taehyung's shoulder comfortingly. Dahyun was a little hesitant at that- considering that Felix didn't know how to fight just yet.

" He's spouting nonsense again " Jisung mumbled under his breath which went unnoticed by everyone except for Yugyeom who couldn't help but smile fondly at the words.

" He cares for you, Han. Just like all of us.. except maybe his caring is on a different level " Yugyeom whispered as he slightly turned his head downwards to face his knuckles tightly closed in. Jisung sighed as he shook his head.

" That's not true at all. I mean did you even see how he insults me left and right?! " Jisung hissed under his breath. Fortunately no one was paying attention to the two at the corner of the room, Yugyeom smiled and shook his head.

" I saw that. Maybe Felix isn't good with words " Yugyeom had a small mysterious smile on his face which made Jisung ponder on the taller male's words.

" He just.. doesn't like me.." Jisung mumbled and stood up. Yugyeom sighed and reclined in his seat- he could see that Jisung was denying the truth and as much as he'd like to try for Jisung to accept it. He didn't want to face the younger so soon, he needed time.

" Alright, everyone! I'm taking Taehyung, Felix, Dahyun and Tzuyu with me. Bambam and Yugyeom, I want you both to keep an eye on the Black Ace for now. If you see any suspicious movement report it to me. Seungmin.. you know your job " Jisung winked at the end before waving his hands around.

" Yes, Sir ! "

" Let's go! "

...

Inside the black van which has the symbol of their team- KECI in fancy letters. Sometimes everyone in the team wonders if they really are police.

" Tzuyu I want you to pick up a good hidden spot and make sure there are no other sharpshooters there. "

" Dahyun, I need you to stay inside the van and hack the area we're going to. Keep a check on how many people there are and also who they are. Make a list along with their details. Scan the area for any weapons or arms "

" Tae, you'll be observing. Felix, you'll be interrogating..also make sure to keep your composure. The guy we're gonna deal with is hard to crack. "

" Be on alert and keep your guard. Don't let it down even for a second " Jisung spoke as the van stopped in front of the given location.

" This place is creepy! " Taehyung whispered as he got down and shivered as the cold air blowed.

" Don't be afraid " Felix spoke as he walked alongside with Taehyung. Jisung at the front as he led the way, even if he didn't know where to go.

The trio soon came across a shade covered with glass- it looked pretty but at the same time, Jisung could see a few drops of dried blood here and there.

Two men dressed in black stood at the entrance with machine guns in their possession. They had a cold stare towards the three.

" We'll need to check you for any weapons "

Jisung raised an eyebrow but held his arms up for their checking. To the dismay of the two men- none of the three police had anything on them.

" You may enter "

Jisung walked inside first with the duo trailing behind him, he made sure to watch his surroundings covered in darkness as he carefully guided the two to the centre. He could see a round table with four chairs- one was occupied.

" Black leader aka Changbin. I'm the leader of - "

" I know who you are. Just sit the fuck down and start with your shit " Changbin was obviously irritated and annoyed. Even if Jisung couldn't see the other male, he had a feeling that he could see them very well.

" Are you a cat? " The question surprised everyone, including Jisung himself since he just blurted it out. He was mentally hitting his head and slapping himself when he noticed the slight curl of lips of the other entity. It seemed amusement.

Changbin was amused. No police man had ever dared to even breath in the same air as him and here was this guy- The white dragon as they called- asking him an unexpected question.

Changbin could see well in dark and while the others had problems seeing in dark, he could just casually walk in without any trouble.

He wore dark- Always did. Just like Jisung, who always wore white and bright clothes. The second in command stared at the three in front of him.

The first one, a cute little kid- okay he's not a kid- small and just pretty.. more like a squirrel. He seemed slightly taller than himself- wore all white and something which stood out was- a beautiful coat pin of dragon studded with diamonds. It seemed expensive and rare. Why would a Policeman wear such an expensive thing at work?

The second was in a way- he seemed mature and calm.. quite knowledgeable. He had an aura of elegance, his clothes seemed elegant too. Handsome face and fair skin- Taller than the leader guy. Changbin could see the man's hand holding the first guy's coat's end- so as to not lose sight of him.

The third guy was basically a child. He seemed scared and slightly nervous, it made Changbin wonder why had he even brought a kid here? The kid had his eyes clutched shut while his hand was tightly held by the second guy.

Jisung tugged Felix forward along with Taehyung gently and guided them to sit down cautiously. He himself kept standing in near the third chair- he made sure to keep the two side by side since Taehyung was new to all this.

" Alright then. Changbin-ssi, kindly speak about your opinions on your former leader. " Jisung spoke as he rested his hand on the arms of the wooden chair and stared straight at Changbin. The man rose an eyebrow at the action before rolling his tongue inside his mouth - a sign of displeasure. He didn't like the way that the young Policeman was staring at him. He seemed smarter than those he'd met or even heard of before.

" What if I refuse to speak " Changbin's voice was raspy and deep- the kind which could make anyone shiver. Depending on the situation, of course.

" You do have the right to refusal to speaking but for how long will you be able to survive living under the same roof as us? "

" Don't you hate the police? If you do, then you would want us to leave you alone as soon as you can " Felix spoke as he looked in the darkness.

" Tch. So you are the manipulator. " Changbin hissed.

Taehyung seemed shocked, it was the first time he'd ever met someone who was strong against negotiations.

" Changbin-ssi.. where's your boss? I heard he's quite a player and flirt.. no wonder he's not around here " Jisung let a small teasing smile grace his features.

" Heard he's not interested in this field, could it be that.. he might as well leave the whole thing? Wouldn't that give you an opportunity to take over the gang? " Felix continued from where he left off.

" Hm. That's quite possible " Changbin spoke as he rested his arms on the table.

Jisung eyed the silver rings on Changbin's fingers- 6 in total. That meant he would definitely leave a mark on the victim's face.

" Changbin-ssi let me ask you, what kind of person was Lee Know's father and your former boss to him. You don't need to talk about his business.. just his personality is enough " Jisung tried to convince the elder male. Changbin could see the desperation and determination in Jisung's eyes as he sighed.

" He was.. "

A gun shot was heard from outside making everyone shoot up from their seats in shock and panic.


End file.
